ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Users Challenge
This a fan fic competition where only 12 or 14 users will be choosen to compete, and one ultimate user will be crowd victorious! Each week the contestants will have an assignment that our due within a week or so, which will the determine that weeks challenge winner. The winner of the challenge will not be at risk of eliminations. The winner will then pick one more user to save from eliminations. After the two users are safe, then the voting round will take place, you will vote on who you want to eliminated, instead of who you want to save. The user with the most votes against them will be leaving. Do you have what it takes to be the best user? well now lets see :D Audition time :D WARNING IF YOU ARE VOTED OFF PLEASE DO NOT TAKE IT OFFENSE, THIS FAN FIC IS NOT MEANT TO HURT ANYONES FEELINGS. p.s I will also be in the fan fic, as one of the 14 users. I promise to be honest, i will even screenshot the results of everything. Another reminder is the assignments will not be hard at all, i promise. Cast/Audition info!! Tyler and Joey are unable to auditions, as they are already Bureaucrats on this wiki, and i was thinking whoever wins gets promoted up one level! *'Name (Just your first name):' *'Do you think you can turn in assignments when they are due?' *'What makes you think you desreve a higher position on the wiki?' *'Personaility:' *'Age:' *'Other info:' The hosts are Joey De Rijk, Eloise Emerson, and Tyler Festa. Rules *You can only miss 3 assignments after that its a immediate withdraw from the competition *No fighting *When voting you must not be basis as much as possible, you must choose who you think is a better fit. *If you copy and assignment, it will lead to an immediate withdraw as well. *All assignments must be turned in within a week of announcment, unless you have talk to me about it. *The randomizer will decide the winner each week. Progress IN The contestant recieved a low amount of votes, and therefore was safe from elimination. WIN The contestant won the weeks challenge, and therefore was safe from elimination. SAVED The contestant was saved by the winner, and was not at risk of eliminations. B2 The contestant was in the bottom 2 and was not eliminated. OUT The contestant was in the bottom 2, and was eliminated. OUT The contestant was withdrawn from the competition due to not completely obligations. OUT The contestant was saved by one judge, but was ultimatly eliminated. Assignment Progress IN The contestant completed the assignment on time. WIN The contestant won the weeks challenge. FORFEIT The contestant forfeited the challenge. N/A The contestant was unable to particpate in the challenge. LOW The contestant was cited for needing improvement. HIGH The contestant did great, but did not win. Week 1 Joey: '''Hello guys, and welcome to The Users challenge. This competition is to see which one of you has what it takes to be crowned the ultimate user, which will include getting a high position on this wiki. ''Eloise: Yes are we are excited to announce that Brandon, Delilah, Drew, Emmett, Justin, Manuel, Mauricio, Nasia, Sam, and Shan; have all been accepted into this competition. Two users got lost on the way here and will arrive shortly'' ''Tyler: Well now that we got the introduction out of the way, I would like to tell you guys that you wont see me until its time to reveal which two of you got the most votes to be eliminated.'' ''Eloise: Each week you guys will complete an assignment, after the assignment Joey, and I will discuss who we thought did the best. We will call tyler to get his opinion as well. Once the winner of the challenge is crowned then he or she may save one other person to be safe from elimination. '' ''Joey:'' The rest of you will be up for elimination, and the public will vote on who they would like to leave the compeition. Tyler will anounce the bottom two, and then Eloise and I will choose one of you to save. If we cant decide who to say. Tyler will take it to deadlock and the contestant with the most votes against them will be leaving. ''Tyler: So good luck everyone. Your gonna need it.'' ''Eloise: Okay now we much discuss the first weeks challenge. Are you guys ready?'' ''Joey: Okay so the challenge of the week will be to create your own template on the wiki, without any help from anyone, including others on the wiki. If you cannot than you must for fit and hope the winner saves you from elimination. The template must include your avatar pictures, and the wording must go "This user wants (your name) to win The Users Challenge!" You must also be able to link the template to your page. To get credit you must place them on your page and tell the creator/producer of this fan fic that you have finished.'' ''Eloise: You have two days to complete this challenge, as we known alot of you still have jobs and attend school. After the end of the second day, templates must be in. That night voting will be open and everyone can vote to send one contestant home.'' ''Joey and Eloise: 'Good luck everyone '' ''P.S please comment below what colors (hint: There is usually 3 colors) you are using so you dont use the same colors as the others. People with the same color will not win the challenge. Also please comment below if you for fit and are unable to complete this challenge without help!!!! DO NOT USE HELP IM TRUSTING YOU GUYS. Category:Competitions